A Crush on Blue
by WitchesAndDemons
Summary: Spinner Cortez was never really the kind of guy to easily fall in love with someone on Earth, forget someone from another planet! But if he chooses to make a move, will his love be real? Or will it be the biggest disaster of his life? (sorry, this is not going to be continued)
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5. It belongs to Mattel.**

** Time Period: The start of season 2**

The Battle Force 5 have been fighting the Sark and Vandals for some time now and have just recently met the Red Sentients.

Most of the time, Sage feels nothing but confidence and pride surging through her when she watches them going through the stormshock. But every now and then, she feels guilty for leading them out of their happy, ordinary lives and dragging them into complete chaos.

But she has always promised to herself, "I will treat them as if I am their mother. Save them from danger. Protect them whenever necessary."

And this promise she will not break.

As Sage wandered through the Hub researching and keeping a close watch of the BF5, a sudden thought came wandering into her head-

"The mating of a sentient and a human would be an interesting sight." She spoke aloud.

Sage immediately closed her eyes disgustedly and tried to erase the memory of what she had just said. It just wasn't right. Mating with another species? That was like putting a Vandal and a Sark in the same room together. It was wrong. It just wouldn't work. Sage loved them, but not in that manner.

Putting that thought out of her head, Sage went back to work.

* * *

><p>The Battle Force 5 were in Spectramotors Garage wearing ridiculous outfits of look-alikes, ready to go to the Celebrity Look-Alike Convention in the South of Handler Corners, AZ. Vert was dressed as Elvis Presley, with the slick jet-black hair and all. Agura was Marilyn Monroe, with the dress and a 50's classic hairdo but without all the make-up since she hated it.<p>

There were also some other familiar oldies in the garage such as George Clooney, James Stewart, James Dean, and Charlton Heston. But there was only one person in the room who was not dressed for look-alike super-stardom.

"Are you SURE, Spinner?" Vert asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah! You guys go and have fun. I'll stay here with Sage." Spinner smiled nervously at the BF5.

The most astounding thing had just happened in the history of BF5- Spinner was NOT going to party his pants off for the first time.

Agura placed her manicured hand (ONLY for this occasion) on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, if you don't want to go, then we won't make you! We'll tell you everything that happened when we're back… but are you SURE?"

"YES!" Spinner huffed. He was definitely not going to let the opportunity go this time.

Stanford just rolled his eyes. He tried to flatten his 50's hairdo, which was already losing its touch. "Come on already! If the little brat's not going to the party, then he's not going! If I don't get there soon, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Agura sighed. "You won't be able to se eMackenzie Sparks and get to meet her, then get her autograph and kiss her shoes…"

The Brit glared at Agura. "That's not what I said!"

"Well, it was something like that." Agura smirked.

Vert checked his watch. "Alright, Spinner. If you're not going, then we have to go now!"

"YES! Come on, we're late!" Stanford shouted.

As Spinner watched Stanford push his friends out the door of the garage, he couldn't help but wonder about his choice. They were going to a pretty sick party that only came year-round. Did he really have to chose this moment to make the move?

Spinner exhaled and rubbed his temples. "If I don't do it now, I'll never be able to get the strength to do it. The time is NOW!"

But two sides of him were at war. A part of him, possibly the sane part, kept on screaming out, "WHAT? Are you out of your mind? This is so not going to work! I mean, there are a million things that could go totally wrong with this. Why don't you just let this slip? I mean, there are so many other chicks that are totally worth it."

Although the other side, the determined one, also had reason. "No, this is the love of your life. You may never find someone like her ever again. If you never tell her, she'll never know."

Spinner sat down on a couch, trying to decide what to do. He sighed and looked around at the pictures of various sports cars, all with dazzling colors and designs. With something else to focus on now, he felt better.

But the confusion and nervousness came back as soon as it went away. He knew he needed to do SOMETHING, but what? He couldn't just sit here and wait hours for the others to come back.

Finally, he took a deep breath and stood up. He was going try to tell Sage, nothing really fancy or anything. Just to let her know he's interested.

Spinner slowly took one step, then two, and eventually started running to the Hub entrance.

* * *

><p>Sage was trying to work on a device that could evaporate all things surrounding it within a 10-mile radius. This device was so important, and Sage was so concentrated on her work that she didn't notice Spinner secretly slipping into the Battle Key room.<p>

Finally, her mind decided to take a small rest. It was only then that she sensed Spinner's presence in the room.

Sage turned around to find Spinner smiling meekly at her, playing with his long, Troll-like hair.

"Spinner, what are you doing here?" Sage asked, slightly annoyed. "You are supposed to be at the party with the rest of Battle Force 5."

"Well, yes…" Spinner stammered. "You see, they're going to the party, right? B- But I think it's too lame for a person like me, so, uh, it's sort of-"

Sage raised an eyebrow, a movement that she rarely triggers. "Spinner, I do not understand you. State your presence here correctly, please."

Spinner laughed nervously and kept on tapping his heel on the floor. Why did he always have to be such a doofus in front of Sage? "Well, you see, I decided to stay here instead to… help you?" He answered with a big grin.

Sage frowned. "Why would you want to do that, Spinner? I would have predicted that you would have certainly chosen the party over doing chores."

"Well, this time isn't being wasted for doing chores," Spinner said, but only in his mind where no one could hear him.

"What, can't I just be helpful sometimes?" Spinner replied instead.

Sage narrowed her eyes suspiciously, searching Spinner's face for any signs of guilt or trickery. Finally, after sensing none, she relaxed and handed him a mop and a bucket. "Your duty is to go and clean out the stalls of the bathroom."

Spinner, severely disappointed, smiled a fake smile and tried to sound enthusiastic about his job. "Ok, you can count on me, Sage!" He said, taking the cleaning tools and running to the stalls. In his head, however, Spinner uttered a long and loud groan. Things were NOT planning out the way he had wanted.

But then he started to smile again, this time for real. Maybe not all hope was lost…


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe there IS a way to tell her…_

As soon as he arrived in his room, he slammed the door shut, not wanting Sage to hear any suspicious noises. He opened a drawer in his desk, hastily searching its contents. "Come on, come on…" Spinner muttered as he rummaged through the items.

Finally he pulled out a flat, rectangular white item from the bottom- a thoroughly scratched and worn down iPod. He shuffled through some of the songs in it.

"Nope… not this one… why do I still have this in my playlist?... Aha!"

He rushed to the computer in his room and quickly grabbed a blank CD from his desk, putting it into the disk drive. He then connected the iPod to the computer…

Spinner smiled to himself in his own devious Spinner way.

He wondered if Sage could forgive him for playing with the main controls after this.

* * *

><p>Sage frowned impatiently and looked towards the BF5's rooms. It's been more than 15 minutes since Spinner left his chore duties and into his room for a so-called "break". Sage sighed and shook her head. Even with all her knowledge and technology, she could never see through Spinner and his actions.<p>

Little did she know that he wasn't in his room at all, but going right under her nose to give her the biggest surprise she could ever get.

The older Cortez smirked to himself in the dark main control room, about to eject a CD into the program. He had already hacked into the security system with no difficulty, a skill of his which many people underestimate. He worked furiously on the data controls, all the while thinking about what he was doing.

He was hacking into the entire Hub system, injecting a possibly virus-filled Earth program onto complex alien technology, and possibly tearing the entire system down.

No biggie, right?

Spinner worked and worked and worked…

Finally…

His palms were sweating, his face contorted with anticipation as he lifted his finger to press the final button that would start the program. With a few deep breaths, he racked up the nerve to lower his finger down just a little bit…

The screen of the database, which had illuminated the dark room, suddenly started to flicker on and off. Spinner watched nervously as it continued its pattern. Would it work?

The screen suddenly stopped flickering and 2 words appeared on the screen.

"DOWNLOAD COMPLETE."

Spinner had to bite his tongue from crying out in joy. He had done it!

Quickly but silently, he slipped out of the control room and into the main section of the hub, where Sage was waiting impatiently for him.

As soon as Sage sensed his presence, she frowned and turned around. "Spinner! You have been gone for approximately 19 minutes and 45 seconds, which is 9 minutes and 45 seconds longer than your break should have been. Why?" She put her hands on her hips and waited for his response.

Spinner gulped.

The plan for SHOULD have been that he would click a hidden button on his hand, the music and effects would start, and he would pluck her strings with ease. But now that he was actually face to face with her, his heart sank into his feet.

Spinner raised a timid hand. "Uh, you see, I was just…" But before he could finish his sentence, Sage's eyes widened as she looked over to the path he had taken to get here.

"Spinner!" Sage cried, her eyes burning with anger. "Is that the hallway leading to the MAIN CONTROL ROOM? I specifically told the team NOT to walk into that section of the hub!"

She sprinted over to the hallway, expecting the worst from Spinner. A hacked program, a virus-filled software?...

Spinner looked at Sage in alarm and ran frantically after her, his arms flapping around like they were in the wind. "NO, SAGE!' He wailed. "You don't understand, I didn't do anything to the system!" Well, he didn't do anything potentially harmful, at least.

But it was too late for apologies. Sage turned her head behind to Spinner, her face contorted in irritation. Spinner, how could I think that you did not cause anything threatening to the hub… when I see that!" She pointed to a section of the roof of the Hub.

Spinner's jaw dropped open in utter surprise. That tiny section of the hub, which used to be blue along with everything else, was turning a shade of sickly brown. In fact, in every corner, nook and crevice, there were places fading from blue to brown.

"B-but… I didn't… I didn't think…"

"Of course you did not think, Spinner!" Sage screeched. "And to think that I only had to trust you with one simple chore, you would cause the entire structure to malfunction!"

It was true. In the Hub, the lights were flickering on and off, giving the room an eerie presence. The databases and systems were flashing and making hissing sounds, while the entire room itself was collapsing into a dull brown.

Spinner gulped and took in his surroundings with guilt and dread; The fact that Sage was staring down at him like he was some germ did not help much.

What had he done? It was only supposed to be a simple "I love you", but had turned into something much more disasterous.

** Sorry about the short chapter. I promise I'll write longer ones in future chapters!**


End file.
